


Can't Be Falling For Me

by iaminarage



Series: Summer Wind [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early relationship Kurtbastian fluff. And hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Falling For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a conversation with SOMEONE last night and she said that there should be more marking fic. I said that I would write it for her but, you know, porn. So I wrote it anyways. And there’s still no porn.
> 
> This technically lives in my Summer Wind verse but there’s absolutely no need to read anything else in it to understand this (although feel free to read it if you want Kurtbastian fluff in your life). If you have read the rest of this, this fic actually takes place two months before Beneath A Blue Umbrella Sky.
> 
> The title comes from LeAnn Rimes’s “Nothin’ ‘Bout Love Makes Sense”. Because I had A LOT OF TROUBLE titling this one. 
> 
> Thanks to Jan for the beta, especially since she doesn't even READ Kurtbastian.

Kurt wasn’t exactly sure why he’d let Rachel put the extra coffee on the highest shelf. Sure, her argument that they wouldn’t need it for a while had made sense at the time, but now that they did need it at 7am on a Friday, he was really annoyed that he couldn’t reach it. He was on his tiptoes reaching as far as he could when he heard Rachel walk into the kitchen.

“Holy shit, Kurt! What happened?”

He twisted his neck to look at her when she spoke and saw that she was staring at the few inches of skin that had been revealed when he reached for the coffee.

Kurt dropped his arm immediately to pull his shirt down over the mark that he’d discovered over his right hip bone that morning. The effort was futile, of course, since Rachel had already seen it.

Rachel marched right over to him and pulled his t-shirt out of his hands so she could take a better look. She raised both eyebrows and snorted when she saw it clearly. “Well! Get it, Sebastian!”

Of course, that was the moment that Sebastian walked in. “Thanks,” he said casually. “I usually do. What are we talking about?”

Rachel stepped back from Kurt to look at Sebastian when he walked into the room. “The fact that Kurt’s hip is completely purple,” she replied with a giggle.

Kurt glared at him, but Sebastian just laughed and walked to the open cabinet to pull down the coffee. “Can you blame me?” he asked.

It would have been easier for Kurt to be annoyed at Sebastian for both his extra inches and his teasing if his boyfriend hadn’t insisted on looking so adorably sleep rumpled.

Sebastian dropped a kiss to Kurt’s cheek as he handed Kurt the coffee, which softened the rest of Kurt’s resolve to be irritated. “Thanks,” he said softly, looking up at Sebastian, with a smile.

Kurt was seriously considering abandoning both breakfast and his Friday classes to drag Sebastian back to bed when Rachel cleared her throat. “Make coffee not heart eyes, Kurt!”

Her interruption effectively broke the moment between Kurt and Sebastian. Sebastian ended up offering to make the coffee while Kurt dressed for the day, since Kurt was the one who actually had Friday classes.

* * *

Sebastian had to be downtown that afternoon, so he stopped by the NYADA cafe to have lunch with Kurt and his friends.

When they were finished eating, Kurt managed to give his friends the slip and pull Sebastian into an empty practice room.

“I’m pretty sure they didn’t believe you,” Sebastian said, as he backed Kurt up against the wall.

Kurt grinned at him and ran his hands up Sebastian’s chest. “We’ve only been dating for two months. I’m allowed to be completely transparent.”

“Oh really?” Sebastian said, somehow pressing in even closer to Kurt. “And how long is the approved can’t keep your hands off each other period?”

“I’ll let you know when it ends,” Kurt replied and then closed the distance between them to press his lips to Sebastian’s.

As the kiss intensified, Sebastian’s hands made their way under the hem of Kurt’s sweater to grab his hips. His thumb found the hickey on Kurt’s hip and Kurt moaned when he pressed on it, remembering exactly how it had gotten there.

When Kurt pulled back to cool down a minute later, Sebastian was still rubbing the mark lightly with the side of his thumb. Kurt laughed a bit breathlessly. “So this is going to be a thing for you?” he asked, tapping on the back of Sebastian’s hand to indicate what he meant.

Sebastian blushed and pulled his hand away in response. “Is that a problem?”

Kurt reached out to straighten the collar of Sebastian’s button up. “We should go,” he said, and then met Sebastian’s eyes and winked. “Otherwise I might decide to blow off class to show you how _not a problem_ that is.”

Sebastian grinned in response. “Tease. Are you at least going to offer me a rain check?”

“I think that could be arranged.”

 


End file.
